


在路上

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “快点儿！莫扎特！”科洛雷多不耐烦地敲打着车门，等待着和他结伴前行的旅人。他知道自己走的是条荒凉的公路，但你若是问他后不后悔带莫扎特，答案是模棱两可的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 公路旅行AU

00

 

 

 

“快点儿！莫扎特！”

 

科洛雷多不耐烦地敲打着车门，等待着和他结伴前行的旅人。他知道自己走的是条荒凉的公路，但你若是问他后不后悔带莫扎特，答案是模棱两可的。

 

希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多是个耐得住寂寞的人，他虽然兄弟众多，却因为身体原因从小被困在房间里。保姆把他看得很严，大多时候他只能扒着窗户看弗兰兹和温泽尔他们在外面打闹。最初时候男孩们不懂事，朝他的窗子扔石子笑话他像个小姑娘。

 

身体状况随着他的成年有所好转，希罗尼姆斯花费更多的时间泡在健身房里。然而他还总是一个人，温泽尔和约瑟夫都加入了军队，他总是追不上兄弟们的脚步。

 

“你着什么急？”

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特从石头后面站起身，边走边系着裤子。他瘦的可以，两条长腿像是细竹竿。年轻人还穿着那条白色的裤子，只是已经被灰尘和血迹搞得一团糟。不过好在，好在那条受伤的腿恢复得还不错。

 

科洛雷多瞧着他都快看不出颜色的金发，心想自己也好不到哪去。

 

他的旅伴甩上车门，这辆他们被迫用科洛雷多的白金表换来的老爷车颤颤巍巍地晃了两下，像是随时要散了架子。科洛雷多狠狠地剜了他一眼，却没有说话。这趟路途很快就要结束了，他没必要在这个节骨眼上再和莫扎特大吵一架。

 

车子发动了起来，在仿佛望不到头的公路上缓缓前行。不过科洛雷多心里清楚，要不了一天的时间，他们就能到达城市边缘。

 

莫扎特也显然知道这一点，他抱着手臂闭起眼睛，装成要补觉的样子。

 

这一趟的经历可远超最初得预想，可若是问科洛雷多后不后悔，答案也是模棱两可的。

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

当那辆红色的悍马出现在公路上时，莫扎特想也没想就跑了出去。

 

他一身白衣，背后背着把电吉他，斜挎着个小包。不管他是做什么的、要去哪，他都绝对不该是出现在这条公路上的人。

 

科洛雷多放慢车速，看着这个站在公路中间朝他挥手的人。打出发前他查过资料，这条路人迹罕至，可他这出发才一上午，就遇见了搭车客。他放慢车速，打不准主意是该停下还是该踩一脚油门快速驶过。

 

可那年轻人朝他大力地挥手，脸上是充满希望的笑容。科洛雷多思忖一下，在路边停下车——他大可找个最近的镇子或是加油站放下他。

 

“谢谢！谢谢您先生！”年轻人扒着他的车门，就差一把攥住科洛雷多的手了，“您是第一个停下车的人！谢谢您！”

 

他边说着，边自来熟地打开车子后座的门，将电吉他扔了进去。随即又跑到前面，坐进了副驾驶的位置。科洛雷多有些后悔了，他有种预感，自己这是捡了个麻烦回来。

 

“我叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，是个音乐家！请问您是？”他朝着科洛雷多伸出手，却在对方刚想伸手握住时抽回、直扑向水杯槽那瓶没开封的水，“啊！水！我都要渴死了，希望您不会介意！”

 

然而没等科洛雷多回话，自称是莫扎特的音乐家就打开瓶盖喝了起来。科洛雷多觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳了起来，有种想打开车门一脚把人踢出去的冲动。

 

“您是个音乐家？那您怎么会在这里？”

 

他的语气带着轻蔑和不屑，如果莫扎特没表现得如此随便，一般来讲科洛雷多是不会这样的。他自己不喜欢那些吵吵闹闹的摇滚，但也仅仅是不喜欢而已。

 

莫扎特把水拧紧，愁眉苦脸道：“我的朋友们邀请我和他们一起公路旅行，我们昨天喝了酒，今天早上起来我发现自己不仅被扔在公路边、还被拿走了所有的钱！这群呆鹅蠢蛋，我准要拔下他们的毛！”

 

科洛雷多因这粗鄙的话语皱起眉，他的家族正派体面，鲜少能听见别人说脏话。

 

“那您是要去哪？”

 

“您还没告诉我您的名字呢，先生！”莫扎特转过脸，脸上的笑容全然不似上一秒还在骂人的模样，“您是要去哪？您也是在公路旅行吗？”

 

“科洛雷多。”他回答道，“我会在下一个镇子或是加油站放你下去。”

 

“不要哇，先生！仁慈些吧！”

 

莫扎特下意识就想扑上去，科洛雷多嫌弃地躲开了。手底下的H2在公路上留下奇怪的车辙，他忍住破口大骂的冲动——他虽然不说脏话，但不是不会生气。

 

“要是被我爸爸知道肯定要搞死我啊！”他拿起身上的小挎包，向他展示里面的叠叠乐谱，“我就是不想在家里继续写谱子才跟他说要出来找灵感哇！科洛雷多先生，您带着我一起旅行吧！”

 

“闭嘴莫扎特！”科洛雷多咬牙切齿道，“还能不能让我好好开车？！”

 

“除非您答应我！”沃尔夫冈死死地搂住科洛雷多的胳膊，“不然我是不会撒手的！”

 

“你这个——”他憋了半天，也没能让那些话说出口，“无礼的家伙！我答应你带你一起，现在给我放手！”

 

“耶！”

 

莫扎特见好就收，哪有半分方才哭丧着脸的模样。科洛雷多气得脸色发红，开始盘算着把他扔在加油站的可能性。

 

 

 

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

他们将将在天黑前赶到了最近的加油站。

这是一条龙的服务，韦伯家的家主经营着加油站，而他的女儿们负责打理汽车旅馆。莫扎特问他是否有酒吧，韦伯先生表示那由他的妻子负责。

科洛雷多付了油钱，又付了两个人的房费。莫扎特笑嘻嘻地看着他，丝毫没有吃白饭的羞愧。他的朋友能偷了他的钱还把人丢在路边，科洛雷多气愤地收好钱包，想必跟他们混在一起的青年也不是什么好东西。

墙壁薄如纸张，他能清晰地听见隔壁说话的声音。这一切都糟透了。

希罗尼姆斯锁上房门，头一次开始思索他是不是不该踏上这趟旅途。没人要求他这么做，实际上，科洛雷多家的人都等着他回去继承家业。

“科洛雷多先生！您在吗？”

莫扎特的声音伴随着敲门声响起，可敲的却不是他的房门。走廊上响起一阵躁动，随即有其他人叫他长点儿眼睛。科洛雷多觉得头疼，却还是起身打开了房门。

年轻人一见他眼睛都亮了起来，身后还站着个姑娘。他对这阿洛伊西亚有印象，毕竟在楼下的时候她和莫扎特就有些眉来眼去了。音乐家背着他的电吉他，理直气壮地朝科洛雷多伸出手。

“借我点儿钱，先生，我保证一会儿就加倍还给您！”

他一时间以为自己听错了，毕竟他这辈子都没见过这么问人借钱的人。于是男人抱起手臂，绷紧的不仅是手臂上的肌肉，还有贴身T恤下的胸肌。

“您准备怎么还我，莫扎特？”

沃尔夫冈摘下身上的电吉他，笑得天真：“阿洛伊西亚说她妈妈的酒馆有很多人，我可以到那儿去演出！您放心吧，科洛雷多先生，我很快就会把钱还给您，还有食宿费！”

被借钱的先生面色不善地看了阿洛伊西亚一眼，女人连忙点头表示这一切都是真的。他熟知莫扎特这类花天酒地的混小子，总想在女人面前表现。他不在意莫扎特会不会把钱还给他，但他清楚自己若是不同意，这小混蛋大概会一直在他房间门口闹腾。

因此，科洛雷多掏出钱包，拿出一张票子交给莫扎特。他不能让这家伙以为自己是他的提款机，哪怕他正朝这个头衔一步步接近。

“你最好知道分寸，莫扎特！”

年轻人欢欣地接过钞票，转身就搭上了阿洛伊西亚的肩膀。女人被他的动作吓了一跳，但半羞半喜地跟着莫扎特走了。

“无耻之徒。”

科洛雷多摇摇头，重新锁上自己的房门。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

旅馆的环境差极了。

整个上半夜，科洛雷多都致力于在那张潮湿发硬的床垫上找到个能让他舒服入睡的姿势。而每次他刚要睡着，就总会被周围房间发出的声音吵醒。

临近午夜，就在他马上要睡着之际，房门又被人大力敲响。

“开门！你是莫扎特的同伙吧！开门！！”

希罗尼姆斯咬牙切齿，听到莫扎特三个字就神经反射地生气起来。他坐起身子，摸索着自己的衣服。听到门外钥匙插进锁孔的声音，科洛雷多迅速地套上自己的牛仔裤。这该死的旅店，就不知道什么叫做隐私吗？

灯被打开了，男人连忙用手臂遮住眼睛。

“我告诉你！莫扎特——”女人的话突然止住，随后变得支支吾吾，“别、别以为你这样我们就会不追究责任！我们韦伯家不是那么好欺负的！”

科洛雷多放下手臂，眼睛总算是缓过劲儿来。他盯着站在最前面的女士，这显然就是韦伯夫人了。阿洛伊西亚和自己的爸爸站在一起，细细地抽泣着。而莫扎特，莫扎特不知所踪。科洛雷多站起身，赤着脚踩在床边的小地毯上。他没穿上衣，白日里整齐梳在脑后的头发散在两边。现在的他看上去全然不似刚来时的咄咄逼人，反而有那么一瞬间叫韦伯夫人以为这也是莫扎特的受害者之一。

“抱歉，夫人。”科洛雷多迅速穿好上衣，接着将头发向后拢去，“请问发生了什么事？”

“您是莫扎特的朋友吧？您是？”

看见从韦伯一家中挤出的警察，科洛雷多突然觉得一个头两个大。但他穿好鞋子，走上前去应对道：“科洛雷多。莫扎特怎么了？”

“您的朋友喝醉了，在酒馆里闹事。打了人还砸了东西——”

“还非礼了我的女儿！”韦伯夫人抢白道。

“好吧”警察无奈地补充道，“还非礼了韦伯小姐。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！你可以出来了！”

希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多站在拘留室外，等了半天也没看见莫扎特出现。警察狐疑地进去戳了戳躺倒在椅子上的人，才发现这个穿着脏兮兮的白衣服的年轻人睡着了。他没办法，只得叫他的朋友科洛雷多把他带走。

而科洛雷多恨不得让他永远在这里关着。

时间接近半夜两点，离他被从床上叫醒也过了约摸两小时。在这两小时里，科洛雷多先是去了韦伯家的酒馆、待韦伯夫人清算完损失后赔偿了一大笔钱。接着他又被带到警局，给莫扎特先生交了一笔保释金。

而现在，他不得不架着这个醉酒的、惹了一堆麻烦还欠了他一大笔债的莫扎特回旅馆。出警局前，警察好心地把莫扎特的电吉他背在科洛雷多身上。

音乐家一身酒气，一身雪白的衣服搞得一团糟。那张秀气的脸上沾着几种颜色不同的口红印，让科洛雷多嫌弃得不行。莫扎特看似瘦弱，架起来却意外地不清。

希罗尼姆斯搞不清他究竟是喝醉了还是怎样，毕竟年轻人的额头鼓着个大包。

他们沿着乡下的道路往回走，科洛雷多越发觉得自己像是在拖着条死猪。他每走一步，把莫扎特仍在此地的念头就愈发诱人。

突然，莫扎特毫无预兆地挣动了起来。科洛雷多架着他，险些被搞得一起滚到草地里。

“你们这些世俗之人！根本没办法欣赏我的音乐！”

年轻人高声叫嚷着，挥舞着手臂让科洛雷多几乎招架不住。他不是个好脾气的人，而主啊，他对莫扎特已经仁至义尽了！

这么想着，科洛雷多毫不犹豫地松开手，让年轻人一屁股坐到地上。

“哎呦！”莫扎特怪叫一声，“阿洛伊西亚！阿洛伊西亚！你怎能如此对我？！”

眼下路灯昏暗，四下无人。科洛雷多忍住踹他几脚的冲动，却也不想伸手拉他起来。他冷哼一声，站在莫扎特身边抱紧手臂。他想过转身就走的，但此刻他更希望让莫扎特看清谁才是他的救命恩人。如果他能心怀愧疚、感恩戴德一番，那再好不过。

“哦，是科洛雷多先生啊。”

莫扎特眨眨眼睛，语气平淡地说道。说实话，这着实让科洛雷多产生了挫败感。不仅如此，他还觉得自己简直愚蠢至极。然而就在希罗尼姆斯真的要走时，莫扎特突然又发作了。

“科洛雷多先生啊！”

他大吼一声，盘腿坐在地上一把抱住科洛雷多的腿，吓得后者险些真的一脚踢上去。

“科洛雷多！您还没有告诉我您的名字，”他傻笑着看向自己的金主，“求求您告诉我您的名字吧！您是世界上顶好的人，我一定要为您谱写音乐！”

听到这话，科洛雷多的愤怒稍微缓和下来些许。这个混小子还算有良心，醉成这样也知道感谢他。于是希罗尼姆斯歪头看着他，似乎是在示意莫扎特继续说下去。他着实好奇，这小子究竟能把他夸出什么花来。

“我要赞美您耀眼的金发！赞美您锐利的双眼！”他边说，手边愈发向上摸去，“我要赞美您天神一般健壮的身体！世间再无他人拥有像您那般诱人的奶子！还有您挺翘的屁——”

“你这个无耻、下流的混蛋！”

科洛雷多脸色一红，猛地向前迈了一步。莫扎特还抱着他的腿，被带得向前扑倒。他再度哎呦一声，一手捂着自己发红的鼻梁。

他们俩一个站着，一个趴着，在乡村阴暗的道路上大眼瞪小眼。

最后，莫扎特睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

希罗尼姆斯把莫扎特带回旅馆的时候已经接近凌晨三点了。

值夜班的是位短发的姑娘，名叫康斯坦斯·韦伯。科洛雷多现在对任何一个韦伯都没什么好感，他无视了对方惊诧的目光，继续拽着莫扎特的胳膊往回拖人。

可眼前就是旅馆的楼梯，科洛雷多咬牙切齿暗骂一句。暂且把人扔在地板上喘口气，莫扎特睡得极香，嘟囔着一句梦话翻了个身。科洛雷多简直被气得七窍生烟，恨不得直接让人睡在这里。

康斯坦斯担忧地看着他们，据她所知，两个人今天的麻烦已经够多了。

科洛雷多用鼻子重重地呼吸了一次，将莫扎特直接扛上肩头。他步履沉重地踩在楼梯上，木制结构发出不堪重负的吱呀声。一等到他们顺利地爬上二楼，科洛雷多立马把人放下。

他开了一天的车，肩背都有些不适。躺在床上不到两小时就被人叫醒，心力憔悴地付了一大笔账还要干这种体力活。科洛雷多累了，头晕脑胀，身心俱疲。

“我、我来帮您吧，先生。”

康斯坦斯·韦伯小声说道，她脚步很轻，科洛雷多都没听见她上楼的声音。

这大概是唯一一个有点儿良心的韦伯了。希罗尼姆斯这么想着，示意女人去另一边和他一起架住莫扎特。二人合力，终于是把烂醉如泥又呼呼大睡的音乐家搬到了床上。

希罗尼姆斯把音乐家的电吉他摘下，随意靠在床头柜上。

他朝康斯坦斯点点头，实在是没有说话道谢的力气。现在就算是韦伯旅馆那张又湿又硬的床，科洛雷多也能酣然入睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

莫扎特醒来的时候，觉得科洛雷多对他的态度极为恶劣。

他们吃过早饭后也没有一句交谈，科洛雷多甚至都不愿意正眼看他。上天可鉴，他昨天确实是闯了些祸，但也不至于这样啊。

年轻的音乐家抱着自己的电吉他坐在旅馆门口，撅着嘴看着科洛雷多在自己的悍马上忙前忙后。他这辈子都没开过这么丑的车，可科洛雷多这家伙似乎喜欢得不行。他听人讲过，这车不仅不便宜，还费油得可以。

“莫扎特！莫扎特！这里！”

他正思忖着该怎么办，就忽听见有人小声叫着他。

韦伯先生在旅馆侧面朝他摆摆手，示意他过去。音乐家背上自己的电吉他，轻快地跑了过去。科洛雷多自然是看到了他的动作，可他实在是不想搭理莫扎特。

“昨天的事，搞得大家都很不愉快。”

男主人讪笑道，可莫扎特毫不买账。他学着科洛雷多的样子抄起手臂、板起脸，严肃道：“先生，希望您知道，我可并没有非礼阿洛伊西亚。”

“我觉得您也不是这样的人。”他摆摆手，把一桶油塞给莫扎特，“这个就当是赔礼，科洛雷多先生的车挺费油的。我看他在生您的气，你告诉他这是您弄来的，他准会消气的。”

闻言，莫扎特欢欣地一把接过油桶，随即又塞了回去。

“凭什么要我跟他去道歉？哼，莫名其妙生气的家伙，小肚鸡肠！”

“哎呦喂！”韦伯先生忙把油给他塞回去，“科洛雷多先生可是为了您的事凌晨三点才回来，他还赔了一大笔钱啊！您听过来人一句劝，两个人一起过日子啊，没什么过不去的！况且这错本来就在您啊！”

莫扎特觉得这话听起来有点儿不对劲，但还没等他找到究竟哪儿不对劲，那边科洛雷多已经喊他出发了。

年轻人抱着那桶油，谢过了韦伯先生，急匆匆地往红色悍马上跑。

等到车子扬尘而去，韦伯夫人才出现在丈夫身边。她压低声音问道：“那加了水的汽油你给他们了？”

韦伯先生点点头：“如你所料，莫扎特那傻蛋给拿走了。”

“他们昨天就加了劣质燃油，相信过不了多久就又会重新回来求助的！哈哈哈，到时候我们还能再敲上一笔！”

而悍马车上，科洛雷多终于因为莫扎特带回来的东西缓和了态度。


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

“科洛雷多，您为什么要公路旅行？”

整条公路平坦无边，似乎永远没有尽头。莫扎特玩了会儿手机就腻了，栽歪着身子试图和科洛雷多闲聊。这场旅行是枯燥的，沿途并没有多少优美的风景，更没有什么热闹的城镇。莫扎特谷歌过了，他们大概要开五天才能到达城市边缘。

科洛雷多看上去不像是随意而行的人，要旅行更不应该选这么条路。

“反正不是跟您一样，是被朋友坑拐来又扔到路上的。”

年长男人回答道，连个正眼都没给莫扎特。他一手扶在方向盘上，一手搭在车门上。悍马打开了所有的车窗，音乐家没有墨镜，只能在风中眯起眼睛。

“告诉我吧，科洛雷多！”他不依不饶道，“您甚至连名字都没有告诉我呢。”

希罗尼姆斯。

“如果您表现好，”科洛雷多朝莫扎特扬起下巴，“也许我会告诉您。”

莫扎特孩子气地朝他吐了吐舌头，而科洛雷多也在好奇自己究竟是从哪里来得好脾气在莫扎特面前一忍再忍。比如现在，在他几次提醒对方把脚从前档上拿下来无果后，也就只能忍气吞声了。

“你这个小气鬼！”

“小气鬼？！”科洛雷多简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我给你付了那么多账单，你竟然说我是小气鬼？！”

莫扎特理不直气也壮：“那些钱我会还给你的！”

“哼，你最好能还上。”

希罗尼姆斯压根就没指望过这位身无分文的音乐家能把钱还给他。这很奇怪，他虽然不是斤斤计较之人，却也从未无缘无故地给人擦屁股。

“你就等着瞧吧，”莫扎特抱起手臂，“我的音乐一定会举世闻名！到时候你想巴结我，都得和别人说你有幸借过我钱！”

“哈！”科洛雷多回呛道，“希望我能活到那天！”

莫扎特撇过头去不再搭理他，而希罗尼姆斯也乐得耳根清净。他们并非第一次试图在旅行中展开话题，然而不是把天聊死、就是像现在这样莫名其妙地吵起来。科洛雷多想不通，他怎么会在莫扎特面前变成一个好争口舌之快的人。

年轻人像在自己家后院似的打开科洛雷多的前置物箱，车主斜睨他究竟在做什么。莫扎特掏出一支笔，又从车里找到的记事本上撕下一页纸。

也许是注意到了科洛雷多的视线，莫扎特侧过身去写了起来。

希罗尼姆斯耸耸肩，表示自己才不关心他究竟在搞什么。


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

温泽尔和约瑟夫在参军前，曾进行过一次这样的公路旅行。

当时他们沿着一号公路，途径国家大半的美好山河。他们归来那天，科洛雷多家的仆人准备了隆重的晚席。弗兰兹特意赶了回来，和其他人一起听着兄弟俩的路途趣闻。温泽尔和约瑟夫眉飞色舞地讲着他们一路的经历，时不时互相补充两句。

那时的希罗尼姆斯的身体要比小时候好上不少，但他已经是科洛雷多家公认的雪孩子了。别说是公路旅行，就算是学校组织的活动，他们家有时候还会安排人随行。

父母是疼爱他的，这也是身为次子的希罗尼姆斯继承家业的原因——他们没办法安心地放他出去，没办法像放其他孩子那样。

有时候，他不知道这到底是幸还是不幸。

所以，在接手公司之前，他做了个决定——瞒着所有人开着这辆H2驶上这条公路。

可事与愿违，他碰上了莫扎特这个麻烦精。他们一起结伴才不到一天整，科洛雷多就已经见识到了他有多能闯祸。哪怕一分理都不占，莫扎特还能梗着脖子和他大吵一架。

希罗尼姆斯从来没遇到过这样的人。他的家族都告诉他要讲道理，而他的同学里从来没有跟他吵架的人。他在家里的公司实习，打从一开始大家都知道这是未来的老板，更是没人敢顶撞他。

莫扎特让他生气，又让他想笑。

科洛雷多打了个哈欠，他们在上午开过了一个歇脚的地方。因为韦伯一家的教训，他决定只在晚上找地方歇息睡觉。他的悍马很费油，但昨天在韦伯先生那儿他加满了油箱，况且今早莫扎特又拿来一桶，科洛雷多相信他们完全可以开到第三个加油站去。

那边的莫扎特睡着了。

他还维持着躲开科洛雷多视线的姿势，却侧着身子睡着了。年轻人拿着那张纸，希罗尼姆斯突然很好奇他都在上面写了些什么。

科洛雷多一面对自己说他只是累了想休息一会儿，一面慢慢地停下了车。

莫扎特没醒，换了个姿势把头转向科洛雷多那边。心虚的男人一面观察着莫扎特，一面小幅度地拽出他手里的那张纸。他动作极轻，心脏却如擂鼓般重重地跳着。从小到大，家教良好的科洛雷多还从来没干过这样的事。

一把那纸拿到手，科洛雷多觉得自己简直要心脏过载了。

年轻人笔记凌乱，愣是把这东西写出了五线谱的感觉。科洛雷多费力地辨认着，越往下看眉头皱得越紧。

食宿费 50  
泡吧 100  
赔偿 鬼知道，到时候问他吧  
保释金 第一次蹲局子，一起问他吧  
什么嘛，才这么点儿钱？科洛雷多真是个小气鬼！小气鬼小气鬼小气鬼！


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

等莫扎特一觉醒来，太阳都要下山了。

他揉着眼睛抻懒腰，身边的科洛雷多还在认真地开车。他把脚从前挡上放下，感觉自己的腿阵阵发麻。一张纸随着他的动作从身上掉了下来，莫扎特展开一看，随后把那东西装进了自己的挎包里。

“我们还有多久能到？”

他边打哈欠边问，眼前的景象除了天色几乎和他睡着时一模一样。科洛雷多没理他，莫扎特忍不住戳了他一下。

科洛雷多依旧没理他，莫扎特心中警铃大作——他不是睡着了吧？！

就在音乐家忍不住摸上科洛雷多的墨镜时，男人一把打开了他的手。他觉得委屈，同时也感到纳闷。

“你又怎么了？”

这个又字上希罗尼姆斯皱紧眉头，莫扎特就是有这样的能耐，让他瞬间就生气起来。他没好气道：“你不会自己查吗？”

莫扎特朝他举起手机：“没信号！我们还有多久到加油站？”

科洛雷多估摸了一下，他已经很累了，天黑了以后可能会越开越慢。男人思考片刻，回答道：“两个小时左右。”

“停一下车，”莫扎特喝了口水，“我想上厕所。”

年长男人哼笑一声，放慢车速：“你有没有听过一句老话，莫扎特，懒驴上磨屎尿多。”

“那你一定是头娇生惯养、开着这种费油的车公路旅行的蠢驴！”

科洛雷多气得当即就想给他来上一脚，但晚了，莫扎特已经跑下车了。他心中气不过，盯着自己下了五分之一左右的油量表，存心要折腾莫扎特一下。

“加点油！懒驴！”

年轻人没回身，直接朝他竖了个中指。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

“还没好吗？”

若是说莫扎特曾有那么一丁点儿的心虚，现在都被不耐烦取代了。他倚在悍马旁，举着手电看科洛雷多一头扎进车前盖下。

他们的——确切地说是科洛雷多的——悍马在加完油后行进了一小段距离，就不堪负荷地停了下来。而那之后，不管科洛雷多如何操作，车子都雷打不动地停在路边。他第一时间就质问莫扎特是不是刚才碰了什么不该碰的东西，莫扎特表示这纯属放屁。

从黄昏到天黑，科洛雷多都在试图找出究竟是哪儿出了问题并解决它。

“你到底会不会修车？”

“你这么多话，”科洛雷多抬起头，用手背擦了下脸，“那你来修？”

“拉倒吧，我给你加个油你就怪我碰坏了你的老爷车，我要是在摸摸发动机，万一爆炸了可怎么办？”

科洛雷多摇摇头：“我看要爆炸的是你的脑子，莫扎特，满嘴疯话。”

天色很暗，莫扎特的手电筒打得心不在焉。科洛雷多看上去焦急又灰心，音乐家想他要不是压根就不会修车，那就一定是他也不知道问题到底出在哪里。他没看清自己的手背也不太干净，抹脸的时候蹭上了一块油污。

他紧锁眉头，前额出了层薄汗。撑在那些莫扎特叫不出名字的零件上，丝毫不知道已经弄脏了脸。汗珠沿着深V领的上衣露出的胸沟往下流，不止胸前，就连后背都湿了一片。

“你做什么？”

希罗尼姆斯后退一步，莫扎特这才发觉自己不知何时摸上了对方脸上的油污。音乐家清清嗓子：“脸上蹭到了，真是不识好人心。”

男人自知理亏，便不再躲避。他们身高相当，此刻凑得极近。莫扎特看他垂下的金色睫毛，心想这人从来没这般乖巧过。两天来，科洛雷多总是板着脸皱起眉，像是别人欠他钱。不过他莫扎特确实欠了科洛雷多一笔小钱就是啦。他玩心大起，决定要捉弄下科洛雷多。

“不太好弄啊，”莫扎特叹了口气，“你等等。”

他舔湿大拇指，直接把科洛雷多脸上的油污揩掉。末了还用干净的那四只手指拍拍他的脸：“这样就好啦！”

科洛雷多瞪大眼睛，显然再次被莫扎特的无耻行径惊到了。但向来对方是在帮自己，再发作就有些过意不去。希罗尼姆斯点点头，转而拿着抹布擦干净手。

“不修了？”莫扎特看着他扣好车前盖，“你修好了吗？”

“应该是发动机出了毛病，可能和那汽油有关系。”科洛雷多让莫扎特拿出车里拿出那瓶被两人喝了大半的水，半弯着腰在路边洗干净手，“手机还是没信号吗？得叫救援队过来把车拖走才行，我们自己修不好。”

莫扎特坐上悍马的车前盖，把手机举过头顶试图找到信号。科洛雷多学着他的样子也坐上去，思忖着他们现在该怎么办。

二人所处的位置离左右两个加油站都太远了，走路太不现实。至于在路边等待顺风车，科洛雷多相信并不是所有人都有莫扎特那样的好运气。除了在车上过夜，他们似乎真的没其他选择了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

“唉，”莫扎特长叹一口气，躺倒在悍马的前盖上，“这趟旅途真是命途多舛。”

“自打遇上你，似乎就没什么好事。”

科洛雷多盯着莫扎特垂下的两条细腿，这年轻人的白衣服还勉强能看出来颜色。莫扎特看上去不慌不忙，从最初孤立无援地被扔在公路旁到现在躺在无法发动的悍马前盖上，莫扎特似乎从未对自己的境况担忧过。

“科洛雷多！看啊，天上有好多星星！”

“哼，星星有什么——”

他的话没能说完，因为年轻人就这样冒冒失失地拉住了他后颈的衣服。但他没砸在悍马的外壳上，莫扎特把自己的手垫在了他头下。科洛雷多侧头想骂他，却被年轻人扳住脸对上了夜空。

天上确实有好多星星。

夜空不算明朗，但幸好今晚无风。星星和云朵相辅相成，铺满整个天空。星星很多，要比他在城市里见过的多上不少。而且很亮，很美。

莫扎特看到科洛雷多愣住的模样，笑嘻嘻地收回手凑上来。他们胳膊挨着胳膊，下身从胯骨一直贴到膝盖。晚上要比白天凉快上些许，科洛雷多发现他不讨厌这样的肢体接触。他学着莫扎特的样子把脚踩上保险杠，找了个更舒服的姿势。

这场把对方的脚挤下去的幼稚斗争就是从这时候开始的。

他们脚下叫着劲，脸上却不由自主地笑起来。莫扎特什么事都写在脸上，这一笑就笑弯了眼睛。希罗尼姆斯则不然，科洛雷多家家教很严，他从未像莫扎特这样笑得见眉不见眼。

“您真好看，科洛雷多！”

莫扎特坦率地说道，叫年长男人红起脸来：“胡闹！”

音乐家嘻嘻地笑着，全然不介意对方离自己远了些。他跳下车前盖，跑到车后座去拿自己的电吉他。关门的力气大了点儿，响得他自己都缩起脖子。他再度爬上悍马的车前盖，这次却直接站到了上面。

莫扎特行了个不伦不类的礼，高声说道：“接下来请欣赏世界著名音乐家沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的表演，仅献给这位不愿意告诉我名字的科洛雷多先生！”

希罗尼姆斯转过身子，微笑着倾听莫扎特演奏自己的吉他。他学过音乐，小提琴拉得相当不错。很快，科洛雷多就不再抱着娱乐的心态了。尽管这吉他大概许久没调过，可照样被莫扎特弹得翻出花来。年轻人一面用脚打着拍子，一面肆意地演奏着。他非常有才华，科洛雷多意识到，世界著名也许并不是个遥不可及的梦想。

“等你成为世界著名音乐家的那天，莫扎特，”科洛雷多情不自禁地微摇着头，“我可能会把我的名字告诉你。”

好吧，看来和莫扎特一起被困在公路上也不完全是件坏事。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

放屁！

科洛雷多在心里骂着脏话，觉得昨晚的自己简直是个傻逼。他一早起来，浑身酸痛得像是被卡车碾过。更糟糕的是，睡在地上的莫扎特睡相极差，科洛雷多早上起来发现对方的一条腿跨上了后座，就压在他身上。

希罗尼姆斯几乎是大发雷霆地推醒了莫扎特，把人赶去路边拦顺风车。

他自己在车子里忙前忙后，收拾着剩下的旅途中要带的东西。片刻过后，他坐在副驾驶上，同盘腿坐在他脚边公路上的莫扎特一起啃面包和火腿肠。

临近中午，莫扎特才把他摇醒说是自己拦到车了。

科洛雷多揉揉眼睛，看到一辆福特停在路边。车主是个身材健硕的家伙，比科洛雷多还要在高上半个头。

希罗尼姆斯起身到后备箱那儿，拿上了自己上午收拾好的小背包。他在犹豫，里面还放着一把小提琴。莫扎特眼睛一亮，擂了他的肩膀一拳。

“你怎么不告诉我你会拉这个？”

“快点儿，伙计们！”他们的救星催促道。

莫扎特不由分说，直接背上了科洛雷多的小提琴。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

好心人似乎没有那么好心。

科洛雷多关上车门，按下遥控把车锁好。一股令人难以忽略的视线把他从头打量到脚，他侧过头，福特的车主把墨镜拉下鼻梁，正盯着他。

莫扎特欢欢喜喜地把他们的乐器放进后备箱，转而就要去拉副驾驶的车门。

“你坐后面吧，莫扎特。”他的眼睛盯着科洛雷多露出的胸口，“先生，你来坐副驾驶。”

希罗尼姆斯虽然出身名门、被保护得很好，但却并非是个傻子。他听过一些关于搭车客的传闻，更是能读懂男人眼中的欲望。他有些犹豫，可这荒郊野岭，有哪来的好运气让他们随随便便拦到车呢？他们没办法在公路上撑太久，食物和水都不够。

音乐家撅撅嘴，似乎对这个安排十分不满。科洛雷多深呼吸一次，让莫扎特乖乖听话。

车子里放着音乐，科洛雷多抱着手臂紧靠着他那边的车门。年轻人坐在后排的座位中央，莫扎特不傻，他大概也看出了这个汉克不是什么好人。

“你们两位音乐家怎么要走这么条路？”

男人的手停在自己的档位杆上，科洛雷多向下瞟了眼，发现这男人的车是自动挡。

“只是一些意外和巧合。”

科洛雷多含糊其辞，他抢在莫扎特之前开口，怕这没遮没拦的年轻人说什么不该说的。莫扎特此刻正摆弄着自己的手机，比起电量告竭，他同样担心没有信号。那辆红色的悍马还停在路边，也许即将算在负债累累的音乐家头上。

“哦请说说吧，”汉克侧过头看着科洛雷多，“在这条公路上遇到搭车客可不容易。”

那只放在档位杆上的手过于热情地拍了拍科洛雷多的膝盖，随即就放在了男人的大腿上。科洛雷多拧起眉毛，往里面躲了下。但男人把胳膊伸得更长，重新摸上了对方的腿。

“你也知道，这条路走得人可不多。”

希罗尼姆斯听出来这人话里有话，可从小到大他哪受过这种事？

“哎呀！您这里可真是又好多磁带啊！”

莫扎特风风火火地凑上来，啪地打开车主的手，自顾自地在那堆磁带里翻找起来。科洛雷多松了口气，他不想和车主发生争执导致他们俩被扔下去，但就这样默默忍耐也绝不是他的行事风格。

音乐家没问过车主的意见，转而将自己挑的磁带放了进去。一时间，吵闹的摇滚塞满了车子里的空隙。莫扎特像个孩子似的跟着甩头，汉克也就没说什么。

科洛雷多腿长，但为了避免再次遭遇咸猪手，硬是在小空间里把腿翘了起来。

好在，剩下的一路上三人相安无事。


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

约摸两个半小时，他们终于到了下一个加油站。

科洛雷多虽心里憋火，但事情一码归一码。他让莫扎特去店里打电话——两人的手机都关机了，自己则拿着行李，准备道谢。

汉克靠在车门上，有些不好意思地看着他。

“我得跟您道歉，科洛雷多先生。”大个子低着头，“莫扎特来拦车，他看上去像个绝对不该出现在这儿的孩子。您想必也知道，这里很乱，我怕您是个坏人。所以就想试试您，当莫扎特帮您的时候，我就知道我错了。”

科洛雷多险些笑出声——他，坏人？让莫扎特搭车、帮他付账单、给他交保释金，坏人？

希罗尼姆斯努力控制着脸上的表情，只是点点头说他不介意。

男人看上去明显松了口气：“您不介意就好。恕我冒昧，你们是一起旅行的情侣吗？”

“不，”科洛雷多冷酷地摇摇头，“他只是我在路上捡回来的麻烦。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

救援队的人顺利地发现了那辆红色的悍马H2，据他们推断，应该是发动机出了问题。

车子需要大修，一时半会儿应该是没办法再开了。莫扎特把腿翘在桌上，他是真心不喜欢那辆丑车。科洛雷多问他们大概要修多久，得到的答复也是不明确的。

他没了办法，只能让救援队的人先修车。

在这里等待也是不切实际的，等两人的手机充满电、小小地补给一番，科洛雷多便决定再次踏上旅程。时间正值中午，在加油站稍作休息的还有一个年轻人。他开着辆雪佛兰，一听到两人希望搭车，便热情接受了。

“这条道路人迹罕至，能找到伴儿真是不错！”

卢卡斯用手指敲击着方向盘，和坐在副驾驶的莫扎特相谈甚欢。他喜欢这个年轻人，起码跟上一个比起来他不会对科洛雷多动手动脚。

“也谢谢您收留我们哈哈哈！您真是个好人，跟科洛雷多一样是个好人！”

“我以为你们是？”卢卡斯看着对方，“我以为你们是一路搭车过来的。”

“没有，”莫扎特摆摆手，“是科洛雷多先生从路边发现我，带我一路到这里。但是我们的车——他的车——坏了，我们是被别人带到刚才那个加油站的。”

“莫扎特。”

希罗尼姆斯在后座出声提醒道，他可不希望音乐家说太多。但莫扎特会错了意，以为对方这是被他夸得不好意思了。

“我给您讲，科洛雷多真是个顶好的人，他还帮我付了住宿费和账单！”

“莫扎特！”

科洛雷多大吼一声，而卢卡斯哈哈大笑。他从未想过要莫扎特还他钱，更没希望这小混账把这事到处宣扬——像是科洛雷多是个人傻钱多的冤大头。而且他有种莫名其妙的感觉，就像是这个卢卡斯在套莫扎特的话一样。

好在，莫扎特换了个话题。当然，也有可能是因为，关于科洛雷多，他也没太多可讲的。他们仍然是偶然碰见的旅伴，彼此知之甚少。

剩下的一路还算相安无事，但在他们几乎能看见下一个停靠站前，卢卡斯停下了车。

他把手伸向后腰，赫然拿出一把手枪。

“现在，先生们，请把你们身上值钱的东西拿出来。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

“下车，莫扎特。”卢卡斯的枪口指着科洛雷多，“我知道你身上没有钱。”

金发的音乐家咬紧下唇，却是没有动作。卢卡斯打开保险，让所有人的神经都跟着紧绷起来。这一路上他们过得还算相安无事，可现在，莫扎特觉得这简直是在拍电影。

“听话，莫扎特。”科洛雷多掏出钱包，“下车。”

他们虽然在人数上占了优势，可卢卡斯手里有枪。一旦在这么个地方中了枪，大概就只有死路一条了。他看上去从容不迫，经验老道，科洛雷多因此判断对反是个惯犯了。但尽管如此，他也有可能是个亡命之徒。

“可是.......”

“别让我说第二遍！”

卢卡斯笑起来：“没错，小莫扎特，别让你的糖爹说第二遍。乖乖下车，到马路对面双手抱头跪好。等科洛雷多交了钱，你们就没事了。别耍花招，枪可是会走火的。”

莫扎特咬牙切齿，狠狠地甩上了车门。他走得极慢，直到卢卡斯扬扬枪，音乐家才听他的话跪在路边。抢匪抬抬下巴，科洛雷多把钱包打开。他带了现金，也带了不少卡。小牛皮的钱包鼓鼓囊囊，看着就让人眼馋。

“把现金拿出来扔在后座上，钱包和卡你可以留着。”

“还有莫扎特的吉他。”

“哈，”卢卡斯笑出声，“你们这对苦命的小基佬，好的，还有莫扎特先生的吉他。好了，科洛雷多先生，现在下车把手扶在后备箱侧面。你要是不好好配合，你的男朋友就会遭殃。”

希罗尼姆斯咬牙切齿，和那边跪着的莫扎特对上了视线。他们不算熟悉，但那一刻，他就是知道对方是要冒险。科洛雷多摇摇头，听从卢卡斯的话。抢匪很快就下了车，把手枪抵在他后腰处。

“打开后备箱，拿出你要的东西，然后去跪在莫扎特旁边。希望我们合作愉快。”

后备箱里，莫扎特的电吉他和他的小提琴躺在一起。希罗尼姆斯盯着那把吉他，想着自己能否用着东西打他个措手不及。但后腰传来更重的力道，科洛雷多知晓他这是被看穿了。

他拿上了两人的乐器，感受到卢卡斯放松了对他的压制。

然而就在这时，莫扎特，永远也不可能乖乖听话的莫扎特冲了过来，像一阵白色的旋风。

一时之间，莫扎特的大吼声、乐器掉落在地的沉重声响，都被枪声盖过了。


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

“该死，你是蠢货吗莫扎特？！”

科洛雷多嘴上骂着，脚下丝毫没有放慢速度。他能感觉到血液正透过莫扎特的裤子，弄湿了他的手掌。

年轻人趴在他身上，因为失血而显得有气无力。科洛雷多反应很快，瞬间压下了卢卡斯的枪。但情况依旧十分糟糕，子弹擦破了莫扎特的腿。伤口血流不止，叫他担心是不是伤到了动脉。

希罗尼姆斯从莫扎特的长外套上撕下一条用作止血带，随即便背起他朝百米开外的加油站跑去。卢卡斯驾着车逃走了，掉转车头往回开去。

“我......我不想让他偷走你的东西......”

“你是傻吗！”科洛雷多心跳得厉害，“不过是一些钱！该死！这狗屎地方也不知道离医院多远。你给我挺住，不许出事！”

若是科洛雷多回头看看，便会发现莫扎特的血已经流了一路。

“你是在关心我吗？”年轻人的头从他肩膀垂下，“也是，出事了谁还你钱啊，小气鬼。”

枪声引起了前方停靠站里其他人的注意，科洛雷多已经看到他们正朝这里赶来。

会有救的，会有救的。

“莫扎特，很快就会有人来帮我们了！你会没事的！”希罗尼姆斯感觉对方的血已经透了他的裤子，“你在听吗？莫扎特！沃尔夫冈！”

可他背上的青年依旧没有回答。

“你不是想知道我的名字吗？等你好了我就告诉你！听到没？你不许出事！”


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

“......擦伤，没有伤及......止血带......没事......休息......”

声音断断续续，似乎就在他头顶响起。莫扎特想睁开眼睛，却感觉眼皮仿佛有千斤重。他感觉疼，却又不是特别疼。

恍惚之间，他看见了科洛雷多的脸。他的旅伴蹲下身子握住他的手，嘴唇张张合合。莫扎特这辈子都不会看到科洛雷多这么惊慌的模样了。他想告诉对方自己没事，却没有力气再看他一眼了。

希罗尼姆斯抓着莫扎特的手，无措地看向为他处理伤口的医生。

他们真的是福大命大，加油站里正巧有一位加油的女士是医生。这位和蔼可亲的夫人很快就对莫扎特施以援手，而O型血的希罗尼姆斯也帮上了忙。

子弹虽没有直接击中，但还是险些伤到了他的动脉。

“真是太感谢您了，女士。”

“没关系的，您太客气了。”医生看着再度睡过去的莫扎特，叮嘱道，“你们最好再多修养几天，这条路不太安全。”

科洛雷多点点头，随即便准备起身再次感谢她。然而他刚一站起，就觉得头晕目眩。黑人女性一把扶住他，这是输血后的反应。虽然科洛雷多是个身体强壮的成年男性，但也经不起这样的折腾。

女士将他扶到一边的床上坐好，要他在照顾莫扎特的同时，也别忘记自己也算是个病人。

待眩晕感过去，希罗尼姆斯发现那位女士已经离开了。他身上还剩些钱，只够开一间双人房。科洛雷多盯着莫扎特坏掉的吉他，将脸埋在手心里深深地叹了口气。


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

莫扎特醒来的时候已经接近午夜。

音乐家睁开眼睛，先是困惑于自己身在何方，才突地察觉出自己的大腿疼得厉害。枪击、公路旅行、搭车等一下子闯进他的脑子里，叫音乐家现在当下就想弹起身子看看科洛雷多怎么样了。

然而光是这么个动作，就疼到他想痛叫出声了。

沃尔夫冈咬着牙偏过头，正巧看见了坐在床边的人影。那一片阴影一动不动地笼罩在他床头，活像是静侯多时的死神。这陌生的环境、诡异的场景，有那么一瞬间简直想让他由于以为自己是到达了地狱而惨叫。

可窗外乌云飘过，狡黠的月光照亮了屋子，更照亮了坐在他床边的科洛雷多。

莫扎特的金主反坐在一把掉了漆的木椅子上，下巴搁在手臂上睡着了。他的裤子带着干涸的血迹，看上去灰头土脸，狼狈不堪，丝毫没有莫扎特初见他是那副意气风发的潇洒模样。

但沃尔夫冈把手附上他落在大腿的那只手上，这让他变得更有人情味了。

曾经的科洛雷多看上去专横骄傲，不可一世，离他无比遥远，简直就像天上的星辰。可现在，这男人仿佛为了他坠落凡间，还在地上摸爬滚打了一圈。

莫扎特盯着他的睡脸，他睡着的时候不仅一点儿也不凶，反而还有些傻气地撅着嘴。

年轻人叹了口气，重新砸回枕头上。该死，他这条受伤的腿，让他连起身来偷上一吻这样的小事都做不到。混蛋劫匪，打哪里不好，偏偏打他的腿！

“莫扎特......”科洛雷多揉着眼睛，“你醒了吗，莫扎特？你怎么样，有没有哪里不舒服？”

音乐家慌忙地收回自己的手，怕对方在这个节骨眼上又跟他发作。但科洛雷多根本没注意到这点，他打开床头灯，仔细地查看着对方的情况。而这点儿光亮，也让莫扎特发现眼前的人面色苍白，看上去有些憔悴。

“喝点水吧，你昏迷了七八个小时。”

“你怎么样？”莫扎特看着对方摇晃的动作，“你受伤了吗，科洛雷多？”

男人一手拿着水杯，一手扶着他的背给他借力。他们凑得更近了，莫扎特发现对方连嘴唇都没什么血色。他握住科洛雷多的手腕，也不管这会不会又坏了对方的礼节。

他需要个答案，关于他用生命去保护的人有没有受伤。

“我没事，莫扎特，”科洛雷多叹了口气，“算你命大，子弹没有碰到动脉。我只是给你输了点血，你放心，我的身体很健......”

“科洛雷多！”

年轻人大叫一声抱住他的腰，险些吓得希罗尼姆斯扬了手中的水。他努力稳住身形，佯装恼怒道：“莫扎特！你又在闹什么？！”

“就请让我抱抱你。”

科洛雷多觉得头疼，可对方是个病人，又是为了他——虽然最后他们依旧被抢了钱，甚至是损坏了也许会保住的乐器——才受了伤，于情于理，科洛雷多也没办法强硬地推开对方拒绝这个拥抱。

实际上，他已经把手附在对方那头脏兮兮的金发上了。

“我能不能要个亲亲？”

“你做梦！莫扎特！你这个无耻之徒！给我撒手！”

“我不！哎呦，科洛雷多，我伤口好疼，要科洛雷多亲亲才能好，哎呦......”

“我去给你买止痛药。”

“哼！你这头蠢驴！！”

“撒手！”


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

大概第三天的时候，莫扎特终于能在科洛雷多的搀扶下走路了。

尽管伤口依旧很疼，但已经不会因为这些动作而出血了。他很走运，卢卡斯的枪并不是大口径，子弹也仅仅是擦过。

而等到莫扎特可以走动，科洛雷多立刻就打算离开这里。

他们这趟公路之旅早就该结束了，可现在，大约才走了不到一半的路。这几天他勉强帮莫扎特清洗了头发，还洗了二人那些沾满血迹的衣服。要是叫人知道科洛雷多家的少爷如今落得这副田地，恐怕他也没有颜面回去继承家业了。

他在楼下用自己江丹诗顿的白金表换来了一辆岌岌可危的老爷车、结清了几天的房钱，还换了足够的汽油。

那表价值不菲，甚至都可以买下整个小店了。但是对店主来说，他们可不需要更多的手表来看时间了。至于那辆老爷车，希罗尼姆斯觉得自己能把它发动起来就着实是个奇迹了。

他不打算在住旅店了——谁知道莫扎特又能惹出来什么乱子？

等他做完重新上路的打算，莫扎特已经拄着他破损的吉他从楼梯上自己下来了。他背上是希罗尼姆斯的小提琴，身上穿的则是对方给他洗的衣服。那些血迹怎么都无法从他的白衣服上彻底洗掉，反而还有些发黄。

光是这几步路，年轻人的额头就积了层汗水。

科洛雷多擦干净手上的油污，走过去撑起了他的肩膀，代替了那把破吉他。年轻人太瘦了，棱骨分明的身体硌得他很不舒服。希罗尼姆斯背过他不止一次，能清晰地感觉到这人又瘦了。对方喘息粗重，比头顶上的吊扇还让人难以忽略。科洛雷多架着他，感觉他们接触的地方越来越热。汗水从莫扎特的笔尖滑下，叫这年轻人更加烦躁。

希罗尼姆斯也很烦躁，他从来就不是会伺候人的角色。但为了莫扎特，他已经做了太多不该做的了。

今天早上他接到了维修部的电话，对方表示悍马的维修费过于高昂，明里暗里希望他能先付些定金过来。科洛雷多只得低声下气地请求他们能延期几天，待他找到银行再说。

钱包和卡倒是还有的，但这条公路太荒凉偏僻，人们只认现金，更没有提款机和银行。

他们终于走到了车子旁，这几乎要了两个人的命。

科洛雷多打开后座车门，把莫扎特扶了进去。音乐家把伤腿搭在后座上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。他很少有这么安静的时刻，看上去失意而不得志，像条疲惫的狗。科洛雷多讨厌这样的莫扎特，他把吉他、小提琴和其他行李放进后备箱。

他不喜欢这样垂头丧气的莫扎特。


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

关于吉他的事，莫扎特什么也没说。

科洛雷多宁愿他像往常那样骂他蠢驴，或者要他再掏腰包给他买一把新的，但莫扎特什么也没说。

那把吉他要么就是不值一提，要么就是对他而言重要到胜过其他一切。

老爷车的速度比他想象得还慢，也许再过五天他们才能走完剩下的路程。希罗尼姆斯咬紧下唇，莫扎特正靠在后座的车门上睡觉。这举动也是极危险的，谁知道车门会不会突然飞出去呢？

天气很热，空调系统就是个摆设。他们打开了所有的窗子，科洛雷多一回头就能看见年轻人飞扬的金发。他穿着不干不净的白衣服，睡相乖巧。

莫扎特的嘴唇因为缺水而有些发干，甚至起了皮。

希罗尼姆斯想自己大概是傻了，不然怎么会一直盯着对方嘴唇看呢？不仅如此，他甚至还有吻上去的冲动。科洛雷多摇摇头，把注意力集中到眼前的公路上。当务之急，是赶紧开到城市去。

“科洛雷多......”

“嗯？”

被叫到的人回过头去，却发现这不过是莫扎特的一句梦话。

“名字，科洛雷多......”

他笑出声，心想莫扎特竟然还在惦记着这个。

但不是现在，希罗尼姆斯摇摇头，不是现在，沃尔夫冈。


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

他们的手机终于有了信号。

自打吉他坏掉以后，莫扎特就变得沉默寡言起来，终日缩在后座上写谱，倒是真的有了些音乐家的模样。柯洛雷多获得了他梦寐以求的安静，却比任何时候都厌恶这种沉默。

很多通电话，很多通消息。母亲、父亲、温泽尔、约瑟夫，甚至是没交谈过几次的同学。

希罗尼穆斯开始减速，他们还有一天一夜就能到达终点。老爷车抖动着停了下来，他估摸着是节气阀该清洗了。柯洛雷多打开车门，坐到公路边车子投下的一小片阴影里，思索着该如何回复消息。

没过多久，莫扎特也跟着下来了。他恢复得很好，但走起路来腿脚依然有些不利索。他挨着柯洛雷多坐下，两个人谁都没有说话。

沉默已经成了他们最熟悉的相处方式。

天气依旧炎热，车子的铁皮让人联想到吱吱冒烟的煎肉铁板。地势低平，莫扎特换了一个又一个姿势让自己的伤腿好过点儿。最后，他靠上了柯洛雷多的肩膀。柯洛雷多敲打屏幕的手指停了一下，但很快又动了起来。

“您在干嘛呢，柯洛雷多？”

他问，语调平淡而陌生，柯洛雷多觉得自己像是从未认识过他一样，像是莫扎特的某一部分已经死掉了。他是个天才，柯洛雷多想，天才的路从来都不是平坦的。

“回消息，手机有信号了，”柯洛雷多看向莫扎特攥在手里的小东西，他现在已经很少摆弄手机了，“您的家人没有询问吗？”

他回答，语气礼貌而疏远，并没有比反常的莫扎特好到哪里去。

他们的身体从未像现在这样靠得这么近过，可心却从未像现在这样离得这么远过。

“我们下午还走吗？”

柯洛雷多听出了他的意思，叹了口气回答道：“不着急，可以休息一下。”

年轻人点点头，身子没了骨头似的往下滑。他的金发又脏了，那颗没那么耀眼的脑袋最终停在了他的大腿上。莫扎特舒展身体，受伤的那只腿平放着，伸到了阴影之外的阳光下。他们已经在车里睡了几个晚上了，平放的座椅是张狭窄短小的床，不比板油马路和人肉枕头舒服多少。

莫扎特很快就睡着了，眉眼舒展开来，像是个孩子。柯洛雷多继续发着消息，但没过多久也开始觉得眼睛干涩。


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

他醒来的时候，莫扎特正抱着坏掉的吉他。

被枕了不知多久的大腿麻木不堪，男人几乎没办法活动自己的脚趾。柯洛雷多确实相当正统地学习过音乐，但他对电吉他这种乐器没什么了解，也不知道这东西究竟能不能修好。

“这是我妈妈送给我的，”莫扎特突兀地开口，“在我决定放弃古典乐之后。”

“我爸爸培养了我和我姐姐，南妮尔，她以后一定是欧洲，不，全世界最出名的古典音乐家。我迷上了电子乐，为此和我爸爸大吵一架，也辞掉了原来的工作，也许还交了一些不好的朋友。”

“我妈妈送了我这把吉他，”年轻人轻轻地拨动琴弦，“她相信我会成功，然后说服了我爸爸，陪我去巴黎发展。” 

“但是发生了一些意外......”

“莫扎特，”希罗尼穆斯开口打断他，声音却远比自己想象得要轻，“如果你不想.....”

音乐家抱着自己的吉他沉默着，他很瘦，白衣勾勒出单薄的脊背，似乎隔着布料都能看清骨头的轮廓。柯洛雷多看不清他的表情，金发挡住了那双灵动的眼睛。因此，他迟疑着，迟疑着把手附上了年轻人的后背。

太阳已渐西沉，眼前的一切都被蒙上了温暖的橙色。但柯洛雷多感受不到，他猜莫扎特跟他一样，只感受到了凉下来的车子透出的冷意。

“我带着它的时候，总觉得妈妈就在身边。”


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

24

 

 

 

柯洛雷多已经很久不抽烟了。

 

他说不上自己是什么时候开始抽烟的，也许是约瑟夫在十五岁时候怂恿他递过来的那只，也许是丹泽尔在男生宿舍跟他套近乎时送来的那只，但更有可能是某个下午，他单纯地想从一个男孩变得更像个大人。

 

他用手表换来了一些必需品，烟是老板塞进来的，连带着一只塑料打火机。

 

天已经黑了，莫扎特像个孩子一样说完话后就爬进了车子里，蜷缩在后座上继续睡觉。星子漫天，柯洛雷多把烟叼在嘴里，左手拢了个半圆防风，右手点烟。

 

白雾一瞬模糊了眼前的星空，但很快又散开了。酒让人兴奋，烟却让人冷静。他让第二口在嘴里停留了一阵，随即试图吐出烟圈。第三口他抽得凶了起来，嘴巴吸进去，却是从鼻子里呼出来，但柯洛雷多很久没抽过了，只觉得喉咙有些发痒。他又恢复了最开始的方法，只是吸一口，在嘴里过一遍就吐出来，有更多的时间为他打算做的傻事思考。

 

或者更妙一点儿，让他想明白，接着压根就别去做这件事。

 

但希罗尼穆斯·柯洛雷多从来都不是优柔寡断、临阵脱逃的人。于是他最后吸了一口，在马路上按灭了烟头。

 

他用过大的力气打开车门，显然把莫扎特吓了一跳。但希罗尼穆斯做了一件让他更害怕的事——他揪住莫扎特的衣领拖向自己，把那口烟渡了过去。

 

莫扎特瞪大眼睛，手忙脚乱地推开柯洛雷多。他确实好酒好赌，却从来没抽过烟。年轻人咳嗽着，瞪向柯洛雷多的眼神因为涌上来的眼泪而杀伤力大打折扣。柯洛雷多的心情却好了起来，这个是他熟悉的莫扎特了。

 

于是他脱掉上衣，满意地看着音乐家的眸子因为欲望而变得深沉。

 

早在他们认识的那晚，莫扎特就借着酒劲吐出一些赞美柯洛雷多身体的疯言疯语。平心而论，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特并不是柯洛雷多中意的类型。可有什么关系呢？至少这趟旅途，至少这个夜晚，莫扎特是柯洛雷多的全世界。

 

“柯洛雷多？”

 

莫扎特看向男人的眼睛，想搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，又或者这究竟是不是他肖想了一路的那件事。柯洛雷多从裤子的口袋里摸出钱包，又从钱包的夹层里摸出安全套，扔在了莫扎特那件几乎要看不出颜色的衣服上，身体力行地回答了年轻人的疑问。

 

音乐家愣了一下，凑上去咬住了那曾经被他亲口赞誉过的奶子—— _ _世间再无他人拥有他那般诱人的奶子——__ 像个不得章法的毛头小子。

 

但柯洛雷多没理他，年长男人只是褪下自己过紧的裤子，舔湿了手指自己扩张起来。他并没有这方面的经验，但在男校上学的经历让他对这种事比自己想象得要更熟悉一些。可惜莫扎特太猴急了，他错过了柯洛雷多隐忍着把手指捅进屁股的画面，只瞧见了男人额头上的汗水，和咬出白印的下唇。

 

他们没有开灯，因此莫扎特也看不清柯洛雷多手下的动作。但这也正可能是他的目的，毕竟柯洛雷多着实是个高傲的男人。

 

“戴上。”

 

柯洛雷多声音压抑，而莫扎特太过入神。

 

“戴上套。”

 

男人不得不重复了一遍，莫扎特如梦初醒，低头却发现男人勃发的性器在自己的脏衣服上留下了痕迹。性器冒着水儿，打湿了白色的布料。莫扎特觉得喉咙很干，似乎舌头都麻了。他机械地撕开包装，打了两次滑才真的戴好。

 

柯洛雷多骑在他身上，胸部因为他的舔舐和吮咬而闪闪发光，结实的大腿夹住他的腰，此刻正扶着柱身缓缓地往下坐。男人微微仰头，呼吸放得很缓很重，喉结上下滚动着。

 

莫扎特脑中一片空白，但觉得自己硬得发疼。温暖紧致的甬道一寸一寸地包裹柱身，他把手握上年长男人的腰，突然发力让他直接吞掉了剩余的部分。柯洛雷多的矜持和游刃有余一下子就被打破了，他跌坐在莫扎特身上，眼中泛起泪花。

 

音乐家撑起上身，沉默着吻了上去。

 

“希罗尼穆斯。”柯洛雷多突兀地开口。

 

“什么？”莫扎特问他，膜拜一样地亲吻男人的脸。

 

“我的名字，”柯洛雷多回吻他，“是希罗尼穆斯。”

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

沉默再一次充斥了小小的车厢。

柯洛雷多摇下了所有的窗子，依旧不能散尽那股子情爱的味道。但说穿了，比起味道，那更像是一种感觉，或者心理作用。

他侧头去看莫扎特，腿伤加上激烈的运动让年轻人累坏了，此刻正靠在车门上呼呼大睡。这让希罗尼穆斯产生了一丝奇异负罪感，像是自己把年轻的小莫扎特榨光了一样。但平心而论，他自己的屁股也着实不好受。

地图上那条长蛇般的公路已经要被他们走到尽头，开的时候没什么感觉，可从图上看，这一路曲折蜿蜒，像极了他们完全脱离掌控的旅行。

他曾在饭桌上听过温泽尔和约瑟夫讲述他们的经历，尽管希罗尼穆斯对此又气又恼，却依旧忍不住去倾听他们口中那段令人向往的旅程——他们住浴室漏水的旅馆、喝着难以入喉的劣质啤酒、付高价去买临期商品——还有姑娘，约瑟夫趁着母亲去厨房压低声音朝希罗尼穆斯挤眉弄眼，还有那些热情的姑娘，像骑小马一样骑在你身上。

这一路上他确实遇到了几个姑娘，但多半都被他们衣服上的血迹吓到了。

莫扎特换了个姿势，打缕的金发蹭过车门。他们确实试着用饮用水洗一下头发，但对于风沙和酷热来讲简直无济于事。

两个人的外套被扔在后座上，袖子胡乱地缠在一起，像极了他们俩现在的状态。


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

日光最毒的时候，莫扎特悠悠转醒，接过了方向盘。

 

他当然是会开车的，但柯洛雷多从没让他摸过车。刚开始是因为那辆宝贝悍马，后来则是因为他的腿伤。可现在不同了，莫扎特看着地图，他们离终点已经很近了。就算莫扎特真的弄坏了他们唯一的交通工具，也完全可以徒步到达目的地。

 

希罗尼穆斯坐在副驾驶上闭目养神，多半是觉得不知该如何面对对方。

 

莫扎特也有同样的想法——肉体上，他们超过了旅伴该有的关系；可心灵上，两个人却还是像最开始那么遥远。或者说，因为知道了一些秘密，而更加难以开口了。

 

绿色的植物开始出现在路边，有人栽种，就说明他们离终点更进一步。莫扎特清了清嗓子，知道这可能是自己最后的机会。他和柯洛雷多都即将回到自己本该在的世界，而不巧的是，它们应该非常、非常遥远。

 

“希罗尼穆斯，”沃尔夫冈握紧方向盘，“你为什么要进行这场旅行？”

 

风声很弱，他开得很慢，似乎是想拉长最后的相处时间。但柯洛雷多沉默着，暗金色的眉毛微微皱起。有那么一阵，莫扎特以为他是睡着了。

 

“我不知道，”柯洛雷多突兀地开口，眼睛平静地看着前方，“我猜是想证明我自己，因为我的兄弟们都这么干过。”

 

开车行驶过这条公路，一路向前，仿佛终点是某种成为大人、被认同的标志。可实际上，目前为止他收到的只有家人的关心，像是他依旧是那个身体不好的小孩子，一声咳嗽都会让人探探额头的温度。

 

他没能在这条公路上走出温泽尔和约瑟夫那种男人般的潇洒，他遇到了莫扎特，像是陷入了一个怪圈，一个充斥着倒霉事的怪圈。

 

但也同样因为莫扎特，他的旅途独一无二。

 

对一切毫不知晓的音乐家咂咂嘴，问道：“那你觉得怎么样？”

 

“糟透了，”希罗尼穆斯深吸一口气，平静地说出脏话，“狗屎一样糟。”

 

莫扎特哈哈大笑起来，驱散了最后一丝异样的氛围。于是柯洛雷多也弯起嘴角，把手肘架在车门上。

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

27

 

 

 

他们本想在标志着公路尽头的路牌下停车的，但那里聚集了太多人。

 

莫扎特将车子扎进较远处的一个空位，甚至都没费心倒进去。柯洛雷多难得地同意了他的做法，毕竟这辆车已经失去了最后的价值。

 

车子颤悠着停下，黄色的外壳让它看上去像是一块晃动的布丁。两个人沉默地下车，莫扎特在后座上拿起自己的挎包背好，而希罗尼穆斯转而来到后备箱处取出自己的小提琴。那把坏掉的吉他就在琴盒旁边，琴弦断开，琴颈折裂。

 

沃尔夫冈甩上后车门，站到希罗尼穆斯身边。在他要伸手拿琴的时候，柯洛雷多握住了他的手腕。

 

这把卡普斯小提琴是柯洛雷多夫人送给他的，价值不菲，音色纯正，一直被他精心保养。哪怕在这场劫难一般的旅行中，这把提琴也完好无损，就连外盒都没被磨花。希罗尼穆斯把琴盒上的提手放到莫扎特手里，盯着对方困惑的眼睛说道：“音乐家必须得有乐器才行。”

 

莫扎特惊讶地张开嘴，但没有拒绝对方的好意。他很快拿起自己折成两半的吉他，一股脑地塞进男人怀里，一如既往地趾高气昂：“这就当作是你以后巴结本天才的信物吧！”

 

柯洛雷多挑起眉毛，但还是露出了淡淡的微笑。

 

此刻已近黄昏，太阳为两人镀上了一层柔和的轮廓，让一切都显得柔软而温暖。于是莫扎特吞咽了一下，亲密地吻了男人的唇角。他很快就退开了，但柯洛雷多的笑容还是僵在了唇角。

 

年长者后退一步，拉开两人之间的距离：“再见，沃尔夫冈。”

 

音乐家的眼神澄澈，带着眷恋和不舍，可那张稚气未脱的脸上又是对一切的了然。他点点头，望进柯洛雷多的眼睛：“再见，希罗尼穆斯。”

 

于是柯洛雷多转过身，怀里还抱着那把断掉的吉他。几步之后，他听见莫扎特在他身后喊道：“这是送给你的！”

 

提琴悠扬，柯洛雷多没有回头。

 

 

 

 

——END——


End file.
